


别来沧海事

by lsyycaz



Category: Roman Holiday (1953)
Genre: F/M, 天啊现在真的会有中文用户看这个fandom吗, 罗马假日, 飞速摸鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsyycaz/pseuds/lsyycaz
Summary: 突然想到罗马假日，搜了一下居然真的有文，忍不住稍微写了几句……嗯，最近有时间的话可能会多写一点。谁会不爱罗马假日呢。
Relationships: Princess Ann | Anya "Smitty" Smith/Joe Bradley
Kudos: 1





	别来沧海事

对于乔来说，和“安雅”共度的那一天，就好像一场梦。  
这场相遇，就好像是上天赐给他的一瞬短暂春光，他现在还能清晰的记得那天所发生的一切。上天实在是残忍，他无意间的，带着目的的刻意接近却能够让他得到此生铭心刻骨永难忘怀的爱情；他如今抱着这段感情日思夜想，却也换不回曾经相遇的一刹。  
他看着安雅离开发布会，走到后面，他也不知道他那时候站了多久，或许他在暗自期待下一秒安雅能从大理石柱后面跑过来？当然，这不可能，就算是安雅也不可能，更何况他在发布会上面对的是安公主。  
自那之后他刻意回避所有有关安的信息，无论是邦交，出访，还是……婚礼。他对安相关的新闻敏感度完全和记者这个职业不相符合，但是——这或许是最好的办法了。  
因为安全问题，那些偷偷拍摄的照片他没有备份，有时报社加班到很晚，他总下意识的看向花池边缘，看看是否那个女孩会出现在那里。  
又糊糊涂涂的过了几年，偶然看到安结婚的消息，是和安本国的贵族，报纸上他们两个都是那么美丽，看起来是一对璧人。  
他请了两天假在家，着了魔一般看完了所有婚礼相关的记录，一页一页报道的纸张随着苦涩的香槟被咽下去，香槟浮起的泡沫，就好像是如梦似幻的光阴。  
该结束了，他对自己说。  
=  
此后的几年，几十年如流水般过去，倒也没什么值得铭心的点，他结了婚，有了孩子，事业也算成功，再也不是那个浑身上下不过几百块的小记者了。  
一个晴好的下午，他为自己煮了一杯咖啡，在布满阳光的院子里安静的喝着，孙女在花园里捉着蝴蝶。  
……  
且自开怀饮几盅。

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想到罗马假日，搜了一下居然真的有文，忍不住稍微写了几句……嗯，最近有时间的话可能会多写一点。  
> 谁会不爱罗马假日呢。


End file.
